


Monkey business

by SecretSorcerer



Series: Animal Pokémon [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Multiple Partners, Public Sex, Savage child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSorcerer/pseuds/SecretSorcerer
Summary: Ari was found by a tribe of Passimian when she was little. The tribe raised her and now she's a member of the group.





	Monkey business

_The group of Passimian stood around the little infant. She was playing with her toys on the ground. The infant's mother had just left her child alone for a minute. But when she returned, the child was gone. The Passimian tribe had taken her into the jungle. They carried the babe through the trees to their nest. There, one of the mothers fed the child like it was one of her own babes. They raised the child as a part of their tribe. They learned her to climb trees, to scavenge for food and to play their games. The Passimian named the child 'Ari', after the first word she said._

**A couple of years later, a disease hit the Passimian females. They all passed on and left Ari behind with the males.**

Ari loved days like these. She was in heat and she got all attention. Males would walk after her. They would show off for her. Every male would try to please her. Aru could demand anything and the others would do it. The stronger males were out hunting and she was left behind with the meek. Ari wanted the strong males to mount her first but enjoying herself while she could wouldn't do any harm.

A smaller, younger male was eating her out. His tongue licked her walls. Ari found it lovely. She was warming herself in the sun. The male's fluffy head tickled her legs a bit. She closed her eyes. She thought about a strong male breeding her. His dick within her. Rhythmic thrusts pumping seed into her. Ari started to moan. She got very wet and the monkey licked her sweet juices from her cunt. 

Soon, the stronger, larger males came back. Ari quickly pushed the younger male off. She got up, walked to the largest male and shoved him. She wanted him to become agressive. She pushed him another time. He came at her. He picked her up and trapped her between a tree and his body. His strong arms pinned her against the tree. His muscled body pressed against hers. His dick got hard and his erection sought her hole.

The actual mating was quick. The passimian penetrated her with his big dick and humped her at top speed. His thick, long cock filled her up. Ari moaned and begged him to go faster. He fucked her in front of the entire tribe. All the other members watched them go at it. They were all males, their cocks were becoming erect. The passimians were waiting for their turn.

The strongest Passimian drilled into her, fucked her mercilessly. Eventually, he climaxed. His balls were emptied and his seed filled her uterus. He was the first of many. As soon as he dismounted, another came. A young male was the first to react. He quickly slid into the hole where the other cock had just left. His dick was quite a bit smaller but he was so skilled that he made her orgasm with only his cock. Ari moaned the loudest she ever had. 

This male had more stamina than his predecessor. He used his cock with such skill that Ari came a second time. She drooled over him while he buried his face between her breasts. His paws rested firmly on her buttocks. He humped his lower side into her time and time again.

Eventually, he did cum inside of her. Strong jets of warm, thick seed spilled into her. The Passimian left her. Many came after him. The fucked Ari fast, slow, long or short. Their cock was big, small, thick and tin. All of their seed was spilled. Trails of seed were dripping down her legs. Her cunt was full. Eventually, Ari managed to sit on her and knees in the middle of the den. She lost count of how many times she was fucked. They used her cunt, her ass and her mouth. Some even dry humped her thighs. Ari was left with a puddle of cum below her. Seed was on her face, on her flanks and all over her body. 

Her final fuck was with the strongest primate who started it all. She blew him and he pulled out just before cumming. He put his dick in her hair and smeared his load through her hair. Ari fell on the ground. She was pregnant for sure. 


End file.
